Namárië
by Branwyn Snape
Summary: Well, here is the new updated version of Namárië! In a time set long before The War of the Ring, the Goblins have rebelled and they won't stop till every last elf is dead. There will be no victiory without sacrifices ...
1. Peaceful Mirkwood

****

Disclaimer: Well yet another great story I have churned out for the reading public, teehee! I thought I'd try something a bit different, so here we have a Legolas/OC Fic! I have to stress before you start to read and _review _*hint hint* that this story if set before the Lord of the Rings trilogy! Enjoy …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Peaceful Mirkwood 

Love is funny emotion, one minute you feel complete, that happy floating feeling. Then all of a sudden you can feel a great sadness that a part of you is missing. But what happens if the one you love and cherish leaves you forever? Just as you are beginning that journey, it ends just as quickly.

This is a story about sacrifices and choice. But most importantly:

**How love conquers all**

*~*~*

A blood red sky rises, and war has begun. This will be not the first night that innocent blood is spilt upon the land. Yet a part of the world remains untouched, it's beauty preserved, unmoved by the previous nights events. In the woods of Mirkwood, an elf with the fairest of hair, and azure blue eyes, sat beneath a willow tree deep in thought. Everything was still; the only sound was the faint rustling of the leaves on trees in the gentle breeze. The grass was rippling as if it was water, shimmering and swaying. Then he heard it, faint footsteps gradually getting louder as they reached their destination.

"Prince Legolas, the King requests that you return to the palace. There is some dreadful news to be told."

Legolas turned to face the voice, and was confronted with his father messenger. He had the Elvish trademark of long white hair, which was glimmering in the fading sunlight, his eyes were pale blue and were filled with fright.

"What is wrong, Angrod?" Asked Legolas, standing up.

"The King says that I must not tell you," Panted Angrod, "he wishes your company immediately."

"Very well, if it is urgent." He sighed.

Legolas followed Angrod reluctantly from the tranquil place underneath the willow tree. They made their way to King Thranduil's Court, which was not a place that Legolas often attended. Legolas and his father had never been very close, Legolas preferred to be alone with nature. While the King often threw extravagant feasts, which in Legolas' opinion were quite tedious affairs. They crossed a bridge, the water flowed dark and swift beneath them, and at the far end of the river were gates before the mouth of a huge cave, which ran along a steep slope covered in trees. Angrod opened the great gates, and they closed behind them with a clang.

The inside passages were lit with dim red torchlight, and they walked along the twisted, criss-crossing their footsteps echoing on the cold stone floor. They turned a corner and were facing a large wooden door.

"The King is waiting for you, my Lord." Said Angrod. 

"Thank you, Angrod, you may go."

Angrod bowed deeply, and turned the corner his footsteps dying away slowly. Legolas sighed deeply, and a great sense of foreboding had engulfed him. Which wasn't all that uncommon when he was faced with a meeting in his fathers company. He pushed open the giant doors, and in a great hall with pillars carved out of the stone living stone sat King Thranduil on a chair carved out of wood. On his head he wore a crown of red berries and leaves, reflecting the autumn which was quickly approaching. 

"Ah child, my messenger has found you at last. You see it fit only now to return to your fathers hall." Said the King softly.

Legolas did not reply, he knew that his father would get bored of taunting him after a while. 

"Putting your absence aside, we have more urgent matters to discuss Legolas," said the King, waving an impatient hand at Legolas, "word reached my ear last night that the Goblin rebellion has started. They led a great attack on the realm of Lothlorien, and many of their finest warriors were killed."

"But how did the Goblins escape from our stronghold? We had the place surrounded!" Replied Legolas, feeling more worried than he was letting on.

"We did, but about a month ago they began to grow stronger," said the King suddenly looking disgusted with himself, "and like a fool I ignored them."

"What is to happen now?"

"We must stop these creature before they attack Rivendell and Mirkwood," sighed the King, "Legolas, they are taking revenge on the elves that kept them imprisoned. They will not stop until every last one of us is dead!"

"We must fight them?" Asked Legolas sounding shocked. 

"Well we are not going to try and talk them out of it, Legolas!" The King answered in a very angry tone, "My boy, use your sense. We must join the armies of Rivendell and Mirkwood together."

"But I thought we were going to use peaceful negotiations." Said Legolas, frowning at his father.

"Peaceful negotiations!" Cried the King, "Legolas there is not time for _peaceful negotiations_, they will not want to sit down and talk! No, we must fight them, and that is why I have summoned you here."

"And pray tell, why is that?" Said Legolas, starting to become impatient.

"I want you to lead the army of Mirkwood into battle, I want to go to Rivendell and represent us. Nothing else will defeat them, we have to defeat them before they defeat us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Author's note: Well there you have it, now please read and review! Good or bad, I don't mind (well not too bad)!!


	2. Partings

****

Disclaimer: Thank you for all your reviews, they have been helpful in making my story better!! I'm sooooo excited about Return of the King coming out, and I hope that it lives up to the book – which is by far the best out of the trilogy!

However, I'm annoyed that Peter Jackson cut Sarumon out of the film! How will they explain what happens to the Shire, grrrr!!

Thank yous:

Adryl – Thank you, it's really nice to get a review that appreciates my writing!! :o)

Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi – I looked up your point about Namaarie, and I don't mean to brag, but I was right!! Hehe, I went on an Elvish translation site: 

http://members.lycos.co.uk/robertmcnicol/links.html - and it said that my way of spelling Namaarie was right, so I don't know where your version came into play. If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself!

Calesta – Thank you for your very in-depth review of my story, believe it or not it was quite helpful! Also, I thought I mentioned in the disclaimer before my last chapter that this was before the war of the ring!! So, as Legolas lives in Mirkwood (hence Prince of Mirkwood), then he wouldn't have to be blindfolded!!

This story is before the War of the Ring!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: Meetings and Partings

Although Legolas was saddened at the prospect of leaving Mirkwood, he couldn't help feeling rather proud that his father had trusted him with such a task. Usually, his father would not have asked him to do anything of the sort, and even though his heart felt lightened there was a sense of some ill-fated activity that would not leave his mind. He sighed, and carried on packing his bag for the long journey to Rivendell the next day. As the evening began to fade into darkness, there was a knock at the door.

"Good evening, your highness." smirked the elf, as he entered the room.

"How are you Narquelie?" Smiled Legolas and he embraced his companion.

"I'm fine," replied Narquelie, "but how are you? I cannot believe that the King put you in charge of the army!"

"Neither can I," sighed Legolas, "at first I thought that he was trying to fetch me out."

"That is what I first thought when Angrod told me," said Narquelie, "I said, who would put Legolas in charge of anything?"

Legolas frowned at Narquelie who just grinned back.

"You seem to have little faith in me, Narquelie." Said Legolas, pretending to look hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt little blue eye's feelings?" Narquelie said sarcastically.

Legolas thought that he had better change to subject, as Narquelie always won at these games.

"So, are you all set for tomorrow?" Asked Legolas, trying to maintain some form of dignity.

"Just about," said Narquelie, a small trace of a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well you had better hurry up Narquelie," Said Legolas.

There was another knock at the door; Legolas looked round to see Angrod standing at the door. 

"Come in, Aredhel." Smiled Legolas and beckoned Angrod in, "what is that I can do for you?"

"The King wishes that you join him, Your Highness," said Angrod, "he wants to give you a briefing on your trip to Rivendell."

"If I must, Angrod." Sighed Legolas, putting the final items for the battle into his bag and throwing it down on the floor, "I will see you tomorrow Narquelie."

"Goodnight Legolas, Angrod." He bowed and left the room.

Legolas follow Angrod from his room and through the winding corridors of the palace. He reached the familiar doors of his father's court, and he turned to face Angrod.

"I do not suppose that you are coming to Rivendell, Angrod?" Asked Legolas, eager to prolong the time he spent away from his father.

"I am afraid not Your Highness," sighed Angrod deeply, "the King wishes me to remain here so that I will be able to pass on messages at his will."

"Then, if I do not see you by tomorrow I hope that you keep well." Smiled Legolas.

"Thank you Your Highness, and good luck." Said Angrod, then bowing he turned and left the hallway.

The feeling of dread was overwhelming him again, why did his father never come to see him? That way, he would not look so worried when faced with the prospect of talking with his father. He opened the doors and found that his father had not moved from the same position since he last saw him in the morning.

"You called, Father?" Said Legolas, as he reached his father's chair.

"I wish to speak to you about the days ahead of you," said the King tonelessly, "I had a letter from Elrond of Rivendell just minuets ago and he told that Alasse Anwarunya of Lothlorien had arrived with what's left of her company earlier this afternoon."

Legolas suddenly felt a funny sensation in a region of his stomach that he did not think had anything to do with the fact that he was in the presence of his father. The King noticed and gave Legolas a calculating look.

"Is there something wrong, Legolas?" Said the King, sounding impatient.

"N-No, nothing is wrong Father." Said Legolas, gathering himself together trying to ignore the gnawing sensation in his stomach, "it's just that, well I thought she was one of the Elves that were killed in the ambush on Lothlorien?"

"No she is alive, save a few cut and bruises," said the King, still giving Legolas a shrewd look, "now…"

But Legolas was not listening; of course what he had told his father about Alasse was a lie. In the whole of his life (which was quite a long time), he had never met anyone quite like her. Even thinking about her made him shiver, she had the most beautiful eyes, azure blue that sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight, long silvery hair which floated in loose curls around her face. Her voice was musical to his ears, her skin flawless, so you could say that she was perfect.

"Legolas, did you hear any of what I just told you?" Said the King angrily; looking at Legolas' glazed expression.

"Wha-Oh, yes I did father," said Legolas, bringing himself back into reality.

The King shot him a suspicious look, but carried on with instructing Legolas on the journey ahead of him the next day. Legolas however, was only half interested. The last time that he had seen Alasse was over a hundred years ago when she was training to be a Lothlorien soldier, the only female Elf that wished to do so. When the King had finished briefing Legolas on the trip to Rivendell, Legolas hurried up to his room and sank down onto his bed. He sighed to himself, thinking about the days ahead and about Alasse, for she had not left his mind since they first met.

"This is going to be a long journey." He said softly to the darkness around him.

Even though Elves do not sleep, Legolas closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's note: Well there you have it, another great chapter! Oh, I saw The Return of the King after I wrote my disclaimer! It's amazing, even without Christopher Lee in it – you have to go now! Yes go, turn off your computer (after you have reviewed of course), and GO!

TBC …


	3. The Fading Sun

****

Disclaimer: I've seen Return of the King, and boy is it amazing! Although, I was in tears for the last two hours of the movie! Hehe, I was crying like a baby when Sam thought Shelob had killed Frodo, even though I knew that he wasn't dead!

Even though it is the best film ever, I still have one tiny complaint – namely Sarumon! I want a show of reviews (see what I did there) of people who agree with me that the ending was totally wrong by the fact the Shire was just fine and there was no sign of Sarumon anywhere!

Enough of my idle chit-chat, I now present to you Chapter 3 of Namaarie!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: The Fading Sun

Legolas sighed as he secured his pack to his horse, and stared at the slowly rising sun, gleaming red and orange and illuminating everything around it. The woods of Mirkwood are beautiful this morning, mused Legolas to himself as he mounted his horse. He was dejected to leave his homeland, not knowing whether he would return or whether it would still be there _if _he returned. He averted his melancholy gaze from the only home he had ever known, and urged his horse forward. As he was trotting forward, his mind wandered to Alasse – as he was used to doing. He didn't know what to expect when he saw her, and making it more painful to see her wounded. He couldn't bare to see her fair skin scarred.

As he trotted forward, and closer towards the edge of his homeland, Legolas began to notice that the trees were thinning out – he had never been this far to the borders before. He could see pale blue and tinted red sky, and as he reached the clearing, he was hit by hundreds upon hundreds of Elves waiting for him at the end of the Old Forest road. He stopped his horse beside Narquelie, who was staring over the army into the sunrise.

"Everything in order Narquelie?" Asked Legolas, making Narquelie turn away from the horizon.

"Already for the off Sir," grinned Narquelie, taking his opportunity to tease Legolas, "just waiting for the Captain's order, Sir!"

Legolas frowned at his friend, "Narquelie could you please be serious, just this once?"

"I'm sorry, Legolas." Apologised Narquelie, unable to keep a smirk off his face.

Legolas shook his head disapprovingly, but all the same, he couldn't help but smile. He turned to face the vast Elven army, and took a deep breath.

"We have a long journey ahead," he shouted in his own tongue, "but this is not out of our reach, and we cannot fail. Our very survival may depend on us."

"So no pressure then?" Muttered Narquelie, but loud enough for Legolas to hear.

Legolas ignored him; "we ride west!" He shouted, kicking his horse, and galloped forward, leaving all he knew behind, and hundreds of riders and their horses following his pace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The company had been riding for one day and night before they reached the shadow of the Misty Mountains. They passed over the Old Ford and the great towering mountains came into view, casting great shadow over the company, giving them an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Legolas decided that this would be an ideal place to stop and rest for the long journey over the High Pass. Once all the horses had been seen to, and Legolas had given the night watchmen their duties, Legolas sank to the ground with his back to a tree. He took out some Lembas bread and ate it without a trace of thought.

"Everything is in order, Captain." Said a voice from above him.

Legolas looked up and saw Narquelie grinning down at him, "Thank you Narquelie." Seating him self beside Legolas, Narquelie took out some of his own Lembas bread.

"And I do wish that you wouldn't call me Captain, Narquelie." Frowned Legolas; "there really is no need."

"Yes there is," replied Narquelie finishing his Lembas bread, "it gets to you, that's a good enough reason for me."

Legolas scowled at his friend, and he put his hand behind his head and sighed. He then voiced something that had been praying on his mind ever since they had left the sights of Mirkwood.

"Narquelie, I know this sounds strange," he said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the fear out of his voice, "but do you not find it peculiar that we have not ran into anything? I mean, we do not know where these Goblins are hiding, they could be anywhere."

Narquelie looked pensive, " I had not thought of it that way." He said, "I just thought that it was all down to our good fortune."

"I'm being serious Narquelie," whispered Legolas, "I'm starting to feel something drawing near, something sinister. And it will not go away, they are near."

"You have no idea how ridiculous that sounded, Legolas!" Smirked Narquelie, thinking he was being reassuring, "nothing is going to happen to us. We have a good few hundred Elves here, nothing is likely to attack us in a hurry."

No sooner had these words left his mouth a strangled yell echoed all around them, and a ghastly shout could be heard, at least two hundred Goblins burst from nowhere, brandishing swords and axes. They looked as if they had not seen the light of day for many years; their giant yellow eyes were bloodshot with murderous rage. Legolas and Narquelie jumped to their feet and drew their swords, shouting orders to the Elves.

"Draw your swords!" Shouted Legolas over the pandemonium, and they didn't need telling twice.

He ran forwards and took out two Goblins in seconds, and narrowly dodged half a dozen arrows that fell from the sky like rain. It was not a battle, it was a massacre. The Goblins had the advantage of catching the Elves by surprise, and many of the Elves were slain weaponless. Legolas turned to find that Narquelie had left his side, and that he was by himself. The battle raged until the early morning, when the red sun rose above the horizon. It was only then that the Goblins dispersed, killing any Elf that happened to get in their way. The leader turned round to face the scattered army and smiled malevolently.

"We will come again," he growled at them, "with even more, and you will fall!"

Legolas dropped his sword and sank to his knees. All around him were the bodies of his fallen comrades; the survivors were staring at him, waiting for their orders, looking distraught. Disbelief and guilt were overwhelming him, he had lead them into danger and now at least a quarter of their army were dead. One of the guards that had been on watch ran over to him, a nasty gash cut across his chin.

"Your Highness," cried the Elf, "you have to come!"

"Caranthir, what is wrong?" Said Legolas, struggling to his feet. 

"It's Narquelie Elensar!" Replied the Elf; "he is severely wounded."

"What!" Legolas burst out, "take me to him!"

Legolas ran after Caranthir who lead him over the battlefield and towards the Old Ford. Then Legolas saw him. Narquelie was laying on the ground, his cloak was soaked in blood, which was trickling over the ground, like a river that had burst it's banks. His eyes were wide open and a look of utmost terror was upon his face. Legolas couldn't take in what he saw at first, and he walked slowly over to his motionless body. Another Elf was bent over him, checking his pulse; he sighed and looked up at Legolas, who knew straight away what was going on.

"No," he muttered, "he cannot be dead!"

"I'm afraid he his Your Highness," said the Elf solemnly, "there is nothing more that we can do to help him. He's gone." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's note: Awwww, I'm sorry that happened! It will get better I promise, well, ahem anyway! I hope you enjoyed that, I may have a little time delay on the next one as I have loads of college work! Please read and review!


	4. Passing Spirits

****

Disclaimer: Hello all! I know that this may sound _very _stupid, me having read most of Tolkien's books! But, what happens when an Elf enters the Grey Havens? I thought that they may die or something, but now I'm not sure! Please review and tell me what you think!

Anyway, thankies for all the reviews! I love hearing from you, good or bad (mainly good)! I try and reply to them, but my computer is silly and won't do things! We are getting a new one soon, so it hopefully won't shut down for no good reason, or kick me out of the Internet!

Oooh, one last thing! Didn't Billy Boyd sing lovely in the film?! He made me go all funny inside! I defy all women (or even men, you never know), who don't like that man!

I have also put a little Elvish in this, so if you are not sure what the characters are saying, check my author's note at the bottom of the page and all will be explained!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Passing Spirits

"Captain Legolas?" Said Caranthir timidly; "we must press on. The Goblins may come back, and we do not have to strength to fight another battle."

Legolas did not answer. He had not taken his eyes off of Narquelie's lifeless form for minutes, he could feel a prickling sensation in the corner of his eyes and felt something trickle down his cheek. There was a slight breeze, which was like a blast of icy wind to Legolas. The rising sun was as red as the blood trickling slowly over the ground by his friend. He knelt down by Narquelie and ever so gently, closed his eyes with his index finger, which was shaking violently. This was the first time that Legolas had encountered death, and he made him breathless. Nothing could have ever prepared him for it, like a disease it infected him.

"Captain," Said Caranthir a little more urgently, "we must go!"

Legolas was snapped back to reality, and tore his eyes away from Narquelie's prone figure, and rested his eyes upon Caranthir. 

"O-Of course, Caranthir," said Legolas quickly, trying to act strong, "saddle up the wounded and try and retain all the supplies you can."

Caranthir nodded, and made to turn round but stopped.

"And, what is there to be done about to dead?" He said quietly.

Legolas stared at him blankly, "we shall not leave them here to rot." He said adamantly, "give any able-bodied rider instructions to carry the … " 

But he could not finish his sentence, and a choke could only escape his lips. As if reading his mind, Caranthir nodded and made his way back to the battlefield. He lifted Narquelie carefully in his arms and followed Caranthir across the plain.

The ground was littered with bodies of fallen Elves, and the once green grass was now stained dark red with blood. Darkness took him, and it took all the strength he could muster to carry on. He gently lowered Narquelie to the ground, and took the reins of the nearest horse and adjusted the saddle. Once he had mounted his horse, he called upon one of the surviving Elves to lift Narquelie's body on his horse with him. He turned round to see that all the remaining Elves were mounted on horses, carrying what they could. He gave the orders to march, and they carried on their long and lonely journey across the Misty Mountains.

~*~

It took longer than Legolas thought to pass over the Misty Mountains, and even though he wouldn't admit it, it was due to the heavy burden the riders were carrying. He had to get his friends body to Rivendell; he would not let the ground rot him. All the same, carrying the many dead Elves was slowing their progress and it wasn't until their second day of travelling over the mountains did any Elf dare to bring this up.

"Captain Legolas," said Caranthir trotting beside Legolas, "I do not wish to bring this up – "

"I know what you will say," interrupted Legolas brusquely, "and I do not wish the dead that gave their lives to be left behind."

"I understand, Sir." Pressed Caranthir, "it is just that, well, they are slowing our progress."

"So what would you have me do with them?" Shouted Legolas angrily at Caranthir, "leave them to be taken by the mountain? No honour in their passing!"

"I didn't mean that Sir," said Caranthir quickly, "I was mearly suggesting that we … "

"That we what, Caranthir?" Legolas snapped, "I know what you were thinking, but I will not let it happen."

Caranthir thought that it would be better not to press the subject, and sank back into the sea of Elves behind the Captain. He adjusted Narquelie so that he wouldn't fall off, and continued in silence.

The remaining journey was long and hard, not helped by riders having the bear another limp rider. Blizzards enveloped the company, until they could barely see the rider in front of them. Legolas held tightly to Narquelie, and through the thick falling snow, he trudged on. After almost two days, the company came over the mountain and saw trees in the distance. The distant trickle of the river Bruinen could be heard over the wails of the wind, and it soothed Legolas' heart. On the horizon Legolas could see the faint outline of the Trollshaws, and the slowly rising sun couldn't have been more different from the morning after the battle. It was pale orange, tinted with yellow, highlighting their faces. The Elven settlement of Rivendell could be seen, just on the Bruinen. Legolas sighed and halted his company.

"May your hearts be lifted," he said in Elvish tongue, "we have arrived at Rivendell, and here we find rest and shelter. A place to give the fallen their final resting place."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas led what was left of his company to Rivendell, which looked so peaceful in the autumn sunlight. The ground was covered in fallen leaves, with more falling from the trees, soft bird noises echoed around the company, and a gentle breeze rippled around them. Legolas, clutching Narquelie tightly, slid gracefully off his horse and laid Narquelie down on the floor. He heard a soft patter of footsteps behind him, and he turned round to be faced with Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He differed from the Mirkwood Elves; for one thing he had long ebony coloured hair, in which half a dozen strands had been plaited. A crown of shimmering silver was atop his head and a welcoming smile on his lips. 

"Prince Legolas, you are most welcome!" He said, and moved forward and pulled Legolas into an embrace.

"Thank you Master Elrond." Replied Legolas faintly.

Elrond let his gaze wonder over the Mirkwood army, and the light in his eyes seemed to go out and his smile dwindled. He turned his gaze back to Legolas, and frowned slightly.

"Your company is far less than I had imagined, Legolas, " he said, "Thranduil promised me at least four hundred strong!"

"We set out with four hundred," whispered Legolas, "but we were ambushed by a large number of Goblins, and many were slaughtered."

At this comment Elrond's eyes fell upon the lifeless form of Narquelie Elensar, and indeed on the many limp forms of fallen Elves being carried by their comrades. He sighed glumly.

"I see, well you had better rest Legolas," he said, putting a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder, "your heart must be weary with grief and sorrow. Leave your horses here; my stable guards will see that they are settled. Come."

"What is to be done with the dead?" Asked Legolas.

"Lay them with Narquelie Elensar, and we will bury them in the morning." He said, and motioned for Legolas to follow him.

Legolas took one last look at his best friend and let himself be led away by Elrond; a great weight seemed to be pulling his heart down. He now wished that he had not left Mirkwood, and that he had told his father that he did not want to be the Captain of Mirkwood's army. He knew that it would not be long before he was fighting once more, and more Elves would be killed, and more people he cared about would be lost. At this thought, something else sprang to his mind.

"Master Elrond." He said quietly.

"Yes Legolas."

"My father got a message from you the day that I left for Rivendell," he said slowly, "about Alasse Anwarunya and her company from Lothlorien. That they had arrived here, seeking solace."

"That they did," he replied plaintively, "only two hundred I might add. Why do you ask?"

"I-I just wanted to know if she … they were alright." He said, blushing slightly.

"No they were not, Legolas. Many of them died shortly after arrival, making their number dwindle to one hundred and fifty." He said, looked at Legolas, concern was apparent in his face.

"And what of the Lady Galadriel?" Asked Legolas, "did she wish to travel to Rivendell?"

Elrond smiled slightly, "oh no she did not." He said, "she told me that her place was in Lothlorien, with the rest of her people."

"Oh I see." Then he said, hesitating slightly, "did Alasse Anwarunya make it?"

"Yes she did," said Elrond, a small smile still apparent on his face, "Would you wish to seek her that you enquire after her?"

"If that's not too much trouble, Master Elrond." 

"Oh no, not at all!" He said, "I shall take you to her now."

Legolas followed Elrond into a great hall, with many doors leading off it. He walked with Elrond up to the far end of the hall, where they stopped.

"She is just through there, Legolas." He said quietly, "but I must warn you, be prepared strong, I do no think that she could cope if you react."

Legolas nodded, and opened the door slowly. He peered in and saw a white figure standing at the window, and he closed the door behind him. He took a nervous steep towards her, and reached out to touch her shoulder. Alasse sensed him and turned round sharply and grabbed his arm. Nothing could have prepared Legolas for what he saw, and it felt as if someone had stabbed him through the heart. He once flawless skin was covered in bruises and scars. An almighty gash ran down from just outside the corner of her eye, to her lips, which were pale and slightly blue. Her eyes were filled with tears and her other arm was in a sling and bent at an odd angle. Her eyes bore into Legolas' and he never wanted to leave her gaze.

"_Nae saian luume' Legolas_." She whispered, barely opening her mouth.

"_Oio naa elealla alasse'_." He replied in the same tone as hers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's note: Yes yes, I know there was some Elvish, but here are the translations:

__

Nae saian luume' – It has been too long.

Oio naa elealla alasse' – Ever is thy sight joy

Well I hoped you liked this, 'cos it took me bloody ages to write (had a bit of writers block)! Please read and review!


End file.
